Survivor/I Will Survive
Survivor/I Will Survive Lyrics Charice: At first I was afraid I was petrified, Kept thinkin' I could never live, Without you by my side, But then I spent so many nights, Thinkin' how you did me wrong, And I grew strong, And I learned how to get along Izzy: And so you're back, From outer space I just walked in to find you here, With that sad look upon your face I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key, If I had known for just one second You'd be back to bother me Charice: Oh, now go Walk out the door Just turn around now, 'Cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one, Who tried to hurt me with goodbye? You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die? Anna with The BabyDollz (Charlotte): I'm a survivor (What!) I'm not gon' give up (What!) I'm not gon' stop (What!) I'm gon' work harder (What!) I'm a survivor (What!) I'm gonna make it (What!) I will survive (What!) Keep on survivin' (What!) Izzy: It took all the strength I had, Not to fall apart, Kept trying hard to mend, The pieces of my broken heart Charice: And I spent oh so many nights, Just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry, But now I hold my head up high Anna with The BabyDollz (Charlotte): I'm a survivor (What!) I'm not gon' give up (What!) I'm not gon' stop (What!) I'm gon' work harder (What!) I'm a survivor (What!) I'm gonna make it (What!) I will survive (What!) Keep on survivin' (What!) Izzy (The BabyDollz): Yeahhhh! Yeah, yeah! Yeah-eah! Thought I couldn't (Aaah) breathe without you, I'm (Aaah) inhalin' You thought I couldn't (Aaah) see without you, Perfect (Aaah) vision You thought I couldn't (Aaah) last without you, But I'm (Aaah) lastin' You thought that I would (Aaah) die without you, But I'm (Aaah) livin' Charice (The BabyDollz): Thought that I would (Aaah) fail without you, But I'm (Aaah) on top Thought it would be (Aaah) over by now, But it (Aaah) won't stop Thought that I would (Aaah) self-destruct, But I'm (Aaah) still here Even in my (Aaah) years to come, I'm still gon' be here! Izzy and Charice with Anna and The BabyDollz (Charlotte): I'm a survivor (What!) (Charice: Yeahh!) Izzy with Anna and The BabyDollz (Charlotte): I'm not gon' give up (What!) I'm not gon' stop (What!) I'm gon' work harder (What!) Anna with The BabyDollz (Charlotte): I'm a survivor (What!) Izzy with Anna and The BabyDollz (Charlotte): I'm gonna make it (What!) I will survive (What!) And keep on survivin' (What!) Charice with Anna and The BabyDollz (Charlotte): I'm a survivor! (What!) Anna with The BabyDollz (Charlotte): I'm not gon' give up (What!) (Charice: Yeah, yeah!) I'm not gon' stop (What!) I'm gon' work harder (What!) (Charice: Ain't gon' stop me now!) I'm a survivor (What!) Charice with Anna and The BabyDollz (Charlotte): I'm gonna make it (What!) I will survive (What!) Anna with The BabyDollz (Charlotte): Keep on survivin' (What!) (Charice: Survivin', yeah!) Izzy with the BabyDollz: Oh no, not I! I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive Izzy (Anna and The BabyDollz): (I'm a survivor, what!) I've got all my life to live (Survivor, what!) I've got all my love to give (I'm a survivor, what!) And I'll survive (Survivor, what!) I will survive (Vivor, vivor, vivor) Heyyy! Charice with Anna and The BabyDollz (Charlotte): I'm a survivor (What!) I'm not gon' give up (What!) (Izzy: Oh!) I'm not gon' stop (What!) I'm gon' work harder (What!) I'm a survivor (What!) (Izzy: Yeah!) I'm gonna make it (What!) (Izzy: Eh-whoaa!) I will survive (What!) Keep on survivin' (What!) Charice, Izzy, and Anna with Charlotte and The BabyDollz: I will survive! Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs